farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Tippers (Farming Simulator 17)
A Tipper is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It is used to transport cargo in large quantities from one location to another. Tippers can be filled with any solid material in the game, including and , among many others. Unlike , Tippers cannot collect cargo themselves - but there are plenty of other machines that can load a Tipper, e.g. , , , and many others. Tippers can also be filled with cargo at a or . Tippers can be towed behind a , , or any other type of with the appropriate attachment point. Many tippers are very light when empty, but very heavy when full of cargo; They typically need a strong vehicle to tow them. The speed of the towing vehicle is also important, since you probably want to move the cargo quickly from place to place. All Tippers can unload their cargo when they reach certain locations, such as a , , , or . Additionally, in Farming Simulator 17 all tippers can be told to dump their cargo on the ground - creating a that can be picked up later. The base game provides 12 different models of Tippers, differing primarily in cost and capacity. Larger Tippers are more suitable for heavy-duty work, whereas the smaller ones can handle minor jobs without a hefty expense nor the need for a powerful towing vehicle. Additionally, the type of Attachment Points on the front (and sometimes the back) of a Tipper can have a strong influence on its usefulness. List of Tippers Below is a list of all 12 models of Tippers found in Farming Simulator 17. They can all be found in the "Tippers" category at the store. For a list comparing prices and capacity more directly, see . List of Valid Cargo Types Tippers can normally carry almost any type of solid cargo. Below is a complete list of all cargo types you can load into a Tipper: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Note that the can only carry limited types of materials. Choosing a Tipper When deciding which model of Tipper to buy, your primary concern should be how much money you are willing to spend. The more expensive the tipper, the more cargo it can hold. Typically, you'll want to get the biggest Tipper you can afford, so that you can move as much cargo as possible in each run. However there are other factors to consider: * Weight: Larger and heavier tippers can become extremely heavy when they're full. This means you'll need a stronger vehicle to pull them. If you cannot afford a strong vehicle, and all your available vehicles are weak, consider buying a smaller tipper. Large and should be able to tow any tipper. Smaller vehicles cannot easily do so. * Height: Tippers are very often used to collect cargo from other machines. If the tipper is too tall for the machine, the machine will not be able to reach over the side-walls of the Tipper in order to dump the cargo. This is particularly true for smaller , whose pipe cannot reach high enough to offload into the largest Tippers. Articles on this Wiki regarding certain models of machines mention this problem specifically, if it is relevant. * Towing Hitch: Small tippers have a Drawbar (Ball) hitch, which can hook up to small vehicles like . The largest tippers instead have a Fifth Wheel hitch, which can only be attached to , unless you also buy a to attach them to and other vehicles. Consider which vehicle you want to use for towing the tipper before making your choice. * Chaining: If you're planning to create a chain of tippers (connecting one tipper behind another), ensure that the models you buy have the correct attachment points at the front and rear. Note that the larger tippers do not have any rear attachment points, and can only be hitched at the very end of such a chain. Also, models that only have a Fifth Wheel attachment will need to be attached by use of a . * Dumping Doors: In Farming Simulator 17, tippers can be ordered to dump their cargo on the ground. While all tippers can dump their cargo out the back, some can dump it to the side as well. This feature has limited usefulness, but some players might find it important. Loading Tippers :Main article: Loading Containers Tippers can be loaded in any of the ways described in the article on Containers. There are no other unique ways to load a Tipper. Towing Tippers :Main article: Towing Containers Different models of Tippers have different Attachment Points, which can hook up to different varieties of vehicles. However, with the right equipment and upgrades, and can both tow any Tipper in the game - and are typically the best vehicles for doing so. Tippers are generally light when empty - the heaviest models weigh only around 11 tons. However, because they have the largest capacity among all , the largest Tippers are also the heaviest objects found anywhere in the game when they are full of cargo. As a result, when using large Tippers you will need the strongest vehicles you can get - whether Large or Super-Large , or the strongest . It's also important to consider how many flexible joints a Tipper has. Some tippers are towed by a rigid boom arm, while others have a swinging arm connected to their front wheel axle. The second type is much more difficult to tow in reverse (such as when backing up into a dumping area). Tipper Chains Unlike other types of , many Tippers have an attachment point in the rear. The main purpose of this attachment point is to allow you to connect one tipper behind the other. This allows creating a chain of tippers (also known as a "Road Train") to be towed by a powerful vehicle. You can then transport twice as much cargo as you could with just a single tipper. Getting two tippers hooked together is a little more difficult than it sounds, because backing a tipper up into another tipper can be difficult and frustrating - particularly if the lead tipper has a swivel arm. For this reason, it's often better to leave tippers connected to one another as a permanent chain, unless you absolutely have to separate them. If you're really good at backing one tipper into another, you can try connecting a chain of three or even more tippers. However, note that very few (and very expensive) vehicles are powerful enough to tow this many tippers when they are full. Unloading Tippers :Main article: Unloading Containers Tippers are capable of dumping their own cargo out - there is no need (or ability) for any other machine to unload them. Dumping is the only way to unload a tipper. In Farming Simulator 17, other than driving a Tipper to a designated unloading spot like a or to be unloaded, you can also dump the cargo directly on the ground to create a of material. For more details about dumping, read the article on Containers. Dumping Door Options When dumping cargo on the ground (using the "Unload Here" function ), most tippers will open a rear door and tilt backwards to let all of the material slide out of the opening. Other models will not tip at all, instead pushing the cargo out using a large piston. Some Tipper models (particularly the smaller ones) can be instructed to dump their cargo to the side, or through a smaller rear door. You can switch dumping directions with a special key combination, to select the side you wish to tip on. The current dumping side is listed in the hotkey help menu in the top left corner of the screen (assuming you have it open). Dumping to the side can come in handy during a harvest, if you don't want to create a pile that might interfere with the harvester on its next pass. Simply dump the cargo to the opposite side of where the harvester's path is going to go. Dumping through a Grain Door allows you to create a very narrow , if you dump while driving forward at a slow pace. The Grain Door also slows down the dumping rate, and is therefore useful for pouring out a measured amount of materials. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tippers